


It Only Gets Better When It Hurts

by Asspounder4000 (Megalomaniacal), Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bruises, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Erotic Electrostimulation, Flogging, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Paddling, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Sexual Experimentation, Sounding, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Asspounder4000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Sometimes they liked to experiment.





	It Only Gets Better When It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is ridiculously long so all of the notes from my research are going in the authors note area AT THE BOTTOM of the fic. I'm going to just paste all the notes I took for myself while researching for this fic. 
> 
> Basically, you'll get to see me talking to myself via notes and it's a mess. I'm not editing my notes bc I'm lazy. U get the unedited version of kaylee yelling at kaylee
> 
> The title is a line from dance miserable by Patrick stump and no this fic doesn't relate at all to the song but sh
> 
> Also, tbh I wish I'd made a bibliography of my research. Oops

Dennis had Mac right where he wanted him, ankles attatched to either side of the spreader bar, legs parted, showing off his ass and giving Dennis a clear view of his hole. Mac's wrists were attatched to the bar as well, also on opposite sides, forcing Mac into a bent over position. The younger man's head was tilted at an awkward angle as he tried to look back at Dennis. Dennis was arranging supplies on a small folding table he'd brought into the bedroom, taking things out of his dresser and out of their new packages. Him and Mac had done a little shopping before hand. They had prepared, at least a little bit. 

Mac's cock was still conveniently soft as Dennis unpacked the last item, a metal cock ring complete with a small hooked ball to be inserted anally. Mac whined just a little bit when Dennis carefully worked the ring over his balls and then over his cock, making sure it was fit comfortably around the very base. It was just a little loose, but he wasn't worried- he had ordered a size that would fit properly once Mac was erect. He had to carefully maneuver the ring to position the hooked metal ball against Mac's hole, stepping away for a moment to get lube. The ball was small enough to slide in with just lube and no prep, although it did make Mac whine and squirm just a tiny bit. 

"We haven't even gotten started yet, baby boy." Dennis teased, running his fingertips down the bumps of Mac's spine. Mac, practically lying on his stomach, ass forced to lift up, arms stuck at his sides. Mac with metal wrapping around his cock and dissapearing into his ass. Dennis was dressed in only his boxers, and his cock was already tenting up the fabric. "What should we start with..." 

Dennis stepped away, humming, pretending to exam the items on his table as Mac strained to look back at him. He picked up a long, thin metal rod, examining it for a moment before putting it down, instead picking up the bottle of lube and pouring some onto his fingers. He moved back over to the bed and reached down, smearing lube over the length of Mac's cock and enjoying the way it twitched in his hand. He left a generous amount on the head. He was about to get back up but paused, instead carefully moving Mac so that the younger was lying on his back, cock more easily accessible. 

Mac whimpered audibly when Dennis reached over to pick up the sound again, slicking some lube onto the metal rod as well. He tugged a little at Mac's cock, making sure he was able to see exactly where his slit was before rubbing the tip of the sound against it and slowly, very slowly, starting to push it in. 

"Dennis," Mac whimpered, muscles tense, anticipating some sort of pain. It didn't hurt nearly as much as he expected, just mild discomfort, a small burning sensation as Dennis pushed in the tip, and then the rod was sliding down slowly on its own. Mac's eyes were wide, looking down and watching as it slid down further into the urethra of his semi-hard cock. 

Dennis tried to hide his fascination, but his eyes were wide as well, cock twitching at the sight. Mac was making small, soft sounds, breath hitching when Dennis pulled it out more then let it sink back in. 

"You ready for the real stuff now?" Dennis asked. "You know it's gonna hurt?"

Mac nodded, but his mouth opened wide and his body jerked when Dennis placed his thumb on one side of the head of his cock and his forefinger on the other and squeezed. 

"You remember your safeword?"

"Jabroni." Mac nodded again. "I'm ready, Den."

Dennis's expression instantly turned dark, as if someone had flipped a switch. He squeezed again, pinching the head of Mac's cock around the sound, grinning at the sharp gasp it elicted from the younger man. The sound was halfway in, only a little less than half still outside his cock, and the pressure around it was causing a bit of a burning sensation. Having something inside his cock was a sensation that he'd never experienced, sensitive and weird and good. He could feel the cool metal ball in his ass at the same time, wrapped around the base of his cock. 

"This is nothing, baby." Dennis purred, voice deep and dark, slowly sliding his hand down Mac's shaft and then back up again, giving the top of the sound a tiny push, watching the way Mac jerked his hips in response. Mac looked a bit pathetic, lying on his back, arms and legs stuck lifted above him because of the spreader bar. "Nothing. Just wait until later. I've got the flogger, the paddle, wax..." 

Mac whimpered and bit his lip, eyes scrunched shut as Dennis slowly pulled the sound all the way out before letting it fall back in again, Mac's cock now fully erect, hot and thick in Dennis's hand. Mac squirmed each time Dennis stroked his cock, squirming as the sound shifted down further inside him. It felt bad but it also felt good, a foreign feeling that sent chills up his spine. Mac was just starting to get used to it and pay more attention to the pleasing sensations when Dennis pulled it out, eliciting a sharp yelp from the younger man. 

"You're fine." Dennis scoffed, still stroking Mac's cock with one hand. He silently admired the way the metal ring circled around the base, the metal hooking back to push the ball at the end inside Mac's ass. The way Mac's ass, cock, and balls were all completely exposed and vulnerable. He stopped stroking and instead gently tapped Mac's balls with his hand, smirking at the way his hips twitched. 

He carefully cupped Mac's balls in one hand, smirking down at him before tightening his grip around them. Mac reacted immediately, crying out, trying to jerk his hips away. Pain shot through his nerves as Dennis continued to squeeze, leaving Mac breathless between loud sounds of protest. 

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Dennis teased, lightening his grip and then squeezing again, his own cock twitching at the site of tears forming in the corners of Mac's pretty green eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Y-yes." Mac managed, voice pitched higher than normal, still trying to squirm away from Dennis's hand. Dennis raised an eyebrow, using his other hand to slap the area of Mac's balls that wasn't encased in his grip. Mac practically howled in pain, head falling back against the mattress. His ass was clenching around the small metal ball in his ass, his cock throbbing, his nerves feeling as if they'd been set on fire. 

Dennis let go after what felt like forever, lightly smacking Mac's balls with his hand just to watch as the younger man's body jerked in response. 

"Poor thing." Dennis teased as he turned away, scanning his gaze along the table and picking up a small, dark object- a thick handle leading to a number of leather straps. The flogger. Mac lifted his head just a tiny bit, eyes widening when he saw it. 

"N-no, Dennis, it's-" 

Dennis moved quickly to lean overtop of Mac, suddenly resuming his tight grip and making the younger man choke on his words. 

"It's what? Sensitive? Hurts?" When Mac nodded, Dennis loosened his grip. "Do you need to safeword?"

"No." Mac responded, voice shaking, his thighs trembling just slightly as he watched Dennis straighten back up, testing the flogger against Mac's thighs. Mac yelped, the leather straps stinging against his skin. 

Dennis grinned at the reaction and did it again, bringing the flogger down against Mac's thigh and making him jerk on the bed. He lifted his arm, as if about to hit Mac's thigh again, but brought it down to hit against Mac's cock instead. 

"Fuck!" Mac tried to jerk away, his voice cracking, a mixture of a shout and a sob. He had small tears trailing down from the corners of his eyes, his face bright red, bottom lip puffy and sore from biting down on it. He choked out a loud sob as Dennis repeated the action. 

Dennis let out a low, dark laugh and hit Mac's cock with the toy five times in quick succession, his own cock throbbing at the way the younger man jerked and sobbed and practically screamed. Yet no safeword. If Dennis were a better man, he'd be proud of Mac. 

"You're such a little bitch." Dennis taunted, hitting him again, making sure that some of the leather pieces snapped against Mac's balls. Mac didn't say anything back, panting for breath, his thighs shaking as Dennis hit the flogger against them again, giving Mac's cock a break as Dennis worked on marking up the younger man's thighs. Precome was smeared all over the head of Mac's cock, more still beading up at the slit. 

"Den- Dennis-" Mac sobbed, shaking and squirming against his restraints, crying out when the leather strips came back down between his legs. Dennis did it again, and again, and again, watching Mac try and squirm away as tears slid down the sides of his face. 

Dennis pulled his arm all the way back and snapped the flogger down against Mac's cock with the most force and speed of all the hits so far, and Mac screamed and jerked violently away, trying and failing to press his legs together, not noticing when Dennis tossed the flogger back onto the table. Mac flinched when Dennis reached out and touched his thighs, flushed red from being hit with the flogger. 

"Your poor," Dennis trailed his fingers down the thigh and below Mac's cock, slowly wrapping them around his balls. "Poor cock. It's probably sensitive right now, huh?" Mac whimpered, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he nodded, letting out a sound between a moan and a sob when Dennis tightened his grip for a moment and then let go. "Keep those eyes shut."

Mac did as he was told, goosebumps rising on his skin as he heard Dennis taking things off the table, anticipating what the older man would do next. Dennis couldn't help but grin as he carefully began to stick small, white pads onto Mac's skin, making sure not to tangle the wires attatched to them, putting two on the top of Mac's shaft, one on the bottom, and another on the balls. Dennis didn't mind when Mac opened his eyes without being told, not when realization slowly passed across Mac's face and he swallowed hard, looking up at Dennis. 

Dennis felt a chill through him at the power he had over Mac as he picked up the small box to control the electric current that was traveling through the wires and to Mac's cock. He twisted the dial, just a tiny bit, and Mac let out a low groan, his cock twitching. It felt good in a weird sort of way, his nerves tingling as Dennis turned up the dial a bit more. 

"I bet you wanna come, huh?" Dennis spoke slowly and quietly. 

"I-"

"Even with that cock ring on, I bet you want to come so bad. I bet your cock is throbbing," Twist, "Straining," Twist, "Twitching-"

Mac cried out, hips twitching as Dennis continued to twist the dial and increase the electric current, his cock flushed deep red, so hard it hurt, the electricity only bringing him closer to the edge. 

"I'm gonna make you come. Even with that ring on. I'm gonna make you orgasm, just from me torturing your cock." Dennis was taunting him, turning the dial up and watching Mac's cock twitch. Mac's thighs were shaking even more now, his breathing heavy, hips jerking every few seconds. Dennis finally increased the current all the way, and Mac let out a strangled moan as his orgasm washed over him. 

His cock was throbbing, flushed, twitching as thick drops of come began to pour out of his slit, the orgasm slow and intense as his cock struggled to get all of the come out even with the restraint of the cock ring. Mac just kept moaning, hips twitching as he rode through his orgasm, the electricity still flowing through. Dennis slowly turned it down as the effects of Mac's orgasm began wearing off and the younger man began making tiny whimpering sounds, cock softening with come smeared and dribbled down the underside. 

Dennis waited to turn it off until Mac's cock was soft and he was starting to squirm. He carefully removed the wires, bringing them back over to the table. He could hear Mac panting for breath behind him. Mac's head was still laid back against the mattress, eyes closed. Dennis picked up the small bottle of lube along with a long plastic rod-type object, wires coming out of the end and attaching to a different small box. 

He cracked open the lid, pouring some of the lube onto the rod, carefully slicking it up, pouring more onto his fingers before moving back over to Mac, slowly pushing a finger in alongside the metal ball already inside him. Mac slowly lifted his head back up, straining to look down and see what Dennis was doing. 

Dennis took his time, carefully adding a second finger in along with the first. The rod wasn't that thick, but he wanted to make sure that he would be able to push it in with relative ease. Mac didn't know what he was doing, only aware of the fact that Dennis's fingers felt good inside him. And then the fingers were being pulled out, slowly replaced by the cool, slick rod of plastic. 

"What's that?" Mac asked, voice still shaky. 

"I'm gonna make you come."

"I- I just came?" 

Dennis's smirk slowly grew, the dark look in his eyes still present as he pushed the rod in further, searching for Mac's prostate. It took a minute or two before it pushed against something and the younger man moaned loudly, pushing back against the rounded end, eyes rolling back a bit. Then Dennis laughed, a very dark laugh, and his free hand picked up the small box which the wires attatched to. 

Mac shouted out a loud, unintelligible mix of curse words as Dennis pushed a button and electricity shot up against the bundle of sensitive nerves. Dennis did it again, and again, and Mac was back to sobbing as Dennis shocked him two more times and he could feel his sperm being forced out of his cock, the shocks forcing his ejaculation. It was painful, his cock aching as come dribbled messily down the underside. His cock wasn't even fully erect. 

Mac's eyes squeezed shut, tears creeping out of the corners, head tipped back. He was whimpering quietly, squirming as Dennis pulled the rod out almost as soon as he'd put it in. He wrapped a hand around Mac's cock, slowly stroking it, smearing his own come along his shaft. 

"You think we should try the hot wax next?"

Mac made a sound deep in his throat, opening his eyes. "Dennis..." 

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Don't- don't ask me." Mac's voice shook, his face a teary mess, so red rimmed eyes and plump lips, flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. 

"Wax it is." Dennis turned away, opening a small box set of three candles. He'd bought some specially for this purpose, not just any old cheap candle. He pulled out the blue one, carefully dragging his thumb along his lighter and holding the flame to the wick of the candle, holding it in front of him for a minute as he waited for the wax to start to melt. Once there was a small bit of hot wax pooling around the wick, he walked back over to Mac. 

The hand not holding the candle moved to slowly stroke Mac's cock until it was fully erect. Dennis then gently pushed it back, pinning it against Mac's stomach. He tipped the candle, watching droplets of wax fall onto the underside of Mac's cock. Mac just groaned, watching the candle with half-lidded, glazed over green eyes as Dennis trailed wax down his length, moving the candle closer to pour some over Mac's balls. 

Mac let out a low moan that sounded something like Dennis's name, his ankles pulling weakly at their restraints. Dennis was letting the flame get dangerously close to the skin, dripping the wax directly onto Mac's cock, the younger man squirming and whimpering and staring at him. 

"You're doing good." Dennis murmured, barely loud enough for Mac to hear, but Mac moaned at the praise. Dennis smirked, slowly moving back up the shaft and letting small drops land on the head of his cock. That got Mac's hips jerking again, now trying to shift away from the heat. Dennis moved, slowly dripping the wax back down his cock, over his balls, dripping it around the metal covering his taint and around the rim of his ass. 

Mac gasped, jerking again, noises growing steadily more high pitched. He could feel the heat dripping on him, burning for just a second before solidifying, leaving goosebumps on his skin as he anticipated each new drop. Dennis was dripping the wax on his thighs now, deep blue standing out against the pale skin, dripping down his thighs and hardening before reaching his crotch. Like artwork. Dennis was absorbed in the way the wax stood out against Mac's skin, barely noticing as the candle began running out of wax. He only blew it out once it posed an actual fire risk with not enough wax to keep the wick in place. He blew out the tiny flame.

Mac's muscles slowly got less tense as Dennis peeled off the wax, careful not to pull too much at Mac's skin. He let the bits of wax fall to the floor- they could sweep later. Mac let out a small, pleased hum, not minding the feeling of Dennis's slim fingers carefully peeling away the wax, gently massaging the skin underneath. He took his time, letting Mac relax. Once all of it was removed he began softly dragging his fingertips along Mac's thighs, making the younger man shiver. 

The gentleness was gone almost as soon as it had came. Dennis grabbed one of Mac's ankles, other hand moving under his back, grunting a bit as he flipped Mac over onto his stomach. Mac whimpered at the pulling in his joints as Dennis rearranged him, forcing his legs beneath him, bent over and presenting his ass to Dennis, making sure his arms stayed down at his sides, also still attached to the bar. 

Then Dennis's hands were on his ass, spreading and squeezing and causing arousal to flood through the pit of his stomach, nerves on edge. Mac couldn't see without straining his neck to look back, so he settled with listening as Dennis shuffled items around on the table. The sounds stopped and Mac felt his muscles tense with anticipation and just a bit of fear. 

Dennis was holding a wooden paddle in one hand, the handle smooth and polished, the paddle itself a rounded, rectangular shape- not too big, not too small. He pulled his arm back and quickly moved it down, the wood hitting against the fattest part of Mac's ass with a loud, violent sound to accompany the strangled mix between a moan and a shout that Mac had made. Dennis repeated the action on the other side, watching as Mac's whole body jerked in response, skin reddening almost instantly. 

"I'm gonna use this on you until you can't sit, got it?" Dennis lightly smacked Mac's ass with his free hand and gave it a teasing squeeze. "Your ass is gonna be black and blue by the time I'm done with it."

Mac was whining, practically wiggling his ass at Dennis, trying to grind his cock against the sheets beneath him. Dennis's own cock was so hard that it hurt, but he knew waiting to touch himself would be well worth it. It would be an intense orgasm when he did. Or, rather, when he had Mac touch him. 

Dennis smacked Mac's ass again with the paddle, grinning at the way Mac pressed his face against the mattress and moaned. Dennis gently tapped it against his ass a few times before pulling his arm back and laying a series of quick, hard hits against Mac's ass, leaving the younger man breathless and squirming. Dennis could tell that Mac was grinding his cock down against the bed, but he didn't care.

Dennis hit him again, this time eliciting a sharp yelp from the younger man. His ass was almost completely bright red and Dennis started focusing on the lighter areas, making sure Mac's ass down to the top of his thighs were darkly flushed. He hit hard again, then decided to twist his arm again and aim a lighter hit over Mac's hole. 

Mac reacted instantly, moaning like a whore and pushing his ass back toward the older man. Dennis noticed Mac's hips stuttering, his moans continuing as he panted for breath, and Dennis realized the younger man was coming. 

Dennis lifted the paddle and started hitting Mac's ass hard, over and over, mixing the pleasure of orgasming with the pain of the hard wood smacking against his soft skin. Mac was making noises that Dennis had never heard before, noises that went straight to his cock, and Mac had gone limp on the bed when Dennis finally put the paddle down, gently squeezing Mac's ass and admiring the deep red and slightly purple hues flowering on his the skin. 

"Mac?" The younger man made a sound of acknowledgment. "Do you want to suck me off?"

He heard Mac's breath hitch and carefully moved onto the bed, legs spread, sat near the pillows and in front of Mac's face so the younger man could reach his cock. Mac eagerly scooted forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Dennis's cock and sucking. The older man was already on edge, fingers tangling in Mac's hair and pulling his head down without warning, allowing himself release. 

His hips jerked, cock thrusting into Mac's mouth as he came, Mac swallowing around him. His hands fell away from Mac's hair as he slowly came down from it, the younger man slowly lifting up and making sure Dennis saw him swallow everything. 

"Good boy." Dennis murmured, grinning lopsidedly down at Mac. He reluctantly stood up, moving back to the side of the bed to release Mac's arms and legs from the spreader bar. Mac sighed in relief once it was off, rolling into his back with a small wince and spreading out across the whole bed. Dennis snickered. 

"That was good." Mac said, looking up at the ceiling. Dennis carefully worked at removing the cock ring while Mac was flaccid. 

"Get your lazy ass up, dumbass." Dennis teased, and Mac could hear the fondness in his voice anyway. "I'm gonna clean you up."

"You gonna wash my hair in the shower?" Mac teased, sliding off the bed and standing in front of Dennis, wrapping his arms around his waist to settle on his ass. 

"Don't be sappy, Mac." Dennis rolled his eyes but couldn't completely hide the smile forming on the corners of his lips. "I'm gonna wash everything, okay? And then we're ordering pizza." 

Mac grinned widely and rested his forehead against Dennis's shoulder, not wanting the older man to see his face when his expression was so filled with adoration. "You're being the big spoon tonight." 

Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac, pulling him closer. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be the big spoon. Now go get in the shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my personal research and planning notes. Have fun if u read them:
> 
> Cock torture with Mac and Dennis  
> Because Dennis would want to test it on someone else before ever doing it himself 
> 
> Guys my research went on for days and I just kept adding to this as I learned more  
> I extensively researched different methods of cock torture and health risks and tools etc   
> I literally can't believe myself  
> I was gonna write this then thought "you should learn some of the details about cock/ball torture!"  
> I SPENT HOURS RESEARCHING THIS BULLSHIT   
> I COULDVE MADE A GOD DAMN WORKS CITED PAGE WITH HOW MANY DIFFERENT SOURCES I USED JESUS CHRIST  
> I eSPECIALLY researched sounding and the healthy affects   
> Also pls keep in mind, Mac DOES have a safeword that both are very aware of. If he's not using it, it's because he doesn't really want to, even if he's in pain 
> 
> When I was searching and reading up abt electrostim I discovered "There are ways to electrically stimulate the prostate in most males to produce an involuntary ejaculation, but the procedure is more painful than pleasurable (it's usually done under anesthesia) and doesn't really qualify as an orgasm." AND RHATS REALLY COOL so of course I used that  
> update: there's a WHOLE THING called electroejaculation???!? Wow
> 
> Apparently if you properly stimulate the right areas on the outside of the body it can stimulate the prostate? That was only vaguely mentioned and only in one of the articles, but I'm going w that because Dennis wouldn't be able to internally stimulate Mac
> 
> NEVERMIND THERES FUCKING ELECTRIC ANAL PROBES 
> 
> I'm learning more from this than I ever learn at school
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I'm on day four or five of researching for this fic??? Like I'm finally almost done writing it but jesus what the fuck am I using all my time up for 
> 
> Wax  
> Squeezing  
> Paddling  
> Spanking
> 
> I'm linking basic pictures of the toys/tools that aren't as well known or are just shaped weird in case anyone needs a visual of what they are
> 
> Cock Ring: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1y4V2IFXXXXc.aXXXq6xXFXXX6/221348669/HTB1y4V2IFXXXXc.aXXXq6xXFXXX6.jpg / https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51xNPjmXYBL._SY355_.jpg
> 
> Flogger (must be smaller/gentler than a normal one): https://img0.etsystatic.com/159/0/15064842/il_570xN.1195263716_632o.jpg 
> 
> Sound: https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-66-59-rBVaJFjB1R6AV4reAAC4TcP-LIE624.jpg/medical-stainless-steel-urethral-sounds-urethra.jpg 
> 
> Spreader bar: http://nosafeword.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/mr-s-spreader.jpg


End file.
